


Revival

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: After everything that had happened and he wasn't breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss from the Dead prompt I believe from the Kiss Challenge.

He wasn’t breathing.

It was the first thought that went through Levy’s  head after she grew out of the shock of the fact he had disappeared in front of her but now, suddenly, was back how or why Levy didn’t care as she ran over catching as he buckled to his knees, almost smashing her to the ground.

“Gajeel?!” she yelled out as she felt Panther Lily help her lay him onto the ground, “Gajeel?” she touched his face it was warmth, causing her some relief as she moved her head pressing her ear to his chest, listening intently, and them finding the soft beat of his heart. “Gajeel, can you hear me?” she said again as she moved up, her face inches from him, her brown eyes studying his face intently, as if trying to erase the expression of him crying not long before out of her mind.

Because here he was now.

Which somehow she wasn’t sure how it came to her but Levy leaned closer, her hands cupping his face as she brought her lips closer onto his chapped dry ones, but it didn’t matter at all; not after that, she couldn’t hold back at all. Slowly her hands moved over his checks and pushing back his hair as she started to pull back, her body flushed and hot.

Somehow in those few seconds that she didn’t notice a hand reaching up, and now on the back of her head pulling her back down to him. Levy’s eyes went wide as she stared down at his now open red ones.

“Hey.” He said as Levy pulled back his usual smirk of a smile coming up onto his face, watching as Levy’s brown eyes became full of tears, tears that this time he didn’t mind at all.

“You idiotic Gajeel” she gasped out as she slammed herself into him, lips crashing into a not very pleasant but a very welcomed kiss as his arms wrapped around her pulling her tightly against him.

They weren’t going to let go now.


End file.
